The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys
by DreamsOfATeenager
Summary: A story of four men, The Killjoys, and a little girl called jenny, who has no one in life after her parents were exterminated by Better Living Industries.  MCR - Danger Days fan fiction.
1. The Blind Takeover

**_DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CONCEPT OF DANGER DAYS, ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!_**

**_So, this is my second story, as promised. I hope you like it, it's a bit different to the other one. For those of you asking, yes, there really is going to be a sequel to "Plans Change, People Change", but for now, I'm sticking to this story. I'm going to deadicate this whole story to my best friends; Alice, Faye & Katie, because without them, I wouldn't be alive right now. Thank you so much! ENJOY! (and review! ;D)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – The Blind Takeover<p>

The sun rose on the plains of California, and a breeze swept the sand across the horizon. Nothing but silence could be heard for miles.

Jenny was just a child, but she was the loneliest child in California after both her parents had been exterminated by the Draculoids of Better Living Industries. She had spent six months wondering from Zone to Zone, just trying to stay alive. The only possessions she carried were the clothes she wore.

Back in Battery City, life had changed dramatically for the population. Better Living Industries had eradicated creativity from America. Their main aim? To destroy rock and roll. People rebelled; of course they did, but if they were caught, they were exterminated. Graffiti was painted on BL/ind billboards, rock music blasted from rooftops. None of it made any difference.

For those who don't know, BL/ind had created drugs. On of these drugs freed you from all emotion. This seemed like an easy way out for most, but taking one of these pills made you a vegetable. The second pill was the 'miracle pill'. This claimed to cure any problem, and any illness. From obesity, to arthritis, to cancer. But it had its nasty side effects…

Many were calling this 'The Blind Takeover'. The 'blind' part came from the name, Better Living Industries. Their logo presented it as BL/ind. People soon caught on to how it looked like the word blind. They felt it fit in well, because a large percent of the population were in fact blind to the industry's evil.

Little Jenny wasn't. She knew of the power they possessed, the cruelty they inflicted…She had heard stories of a group of people who fought against them, and spread rock culture across the zones. She longed to meet the mysterious group. She wanted to join them as she was filled with hatred after the death of her parents.

This particular morning, Jenny had woken in the same dip between sand dunes. The sun burned her already tanned skin as she sat and cried. She was scared, and lonely, with no hope of salvation. She rose to her feet, and began trekking again, the same as every other day. She had no maps, no radios, no phones, nothing. She just walked, for ours on end to cure her boredom. The sun was almost directly above the plains when she came across a small gas station. It was abandoned, recently by the looks of things, as there was a cup of coffee left on the counter inside. It was still warm. What had driven them away?

She soon found out, as there were voices coming from the stock room. She hid under the counter as four Draculoids walked through, their ray guns in their hands. Her heart still pounded when they had left. As she emerged from her hiding place, she saw them speed off on their motorbikes down the unmarked road. She sighed with relief and began filling her pockets with any food and drink she could from the shelves.

She left the store, chewing on a candy bar. She had no idea where to go from here. As she looked around, she noticed a black car that had been abandoned by a gas pump. The doors had been left open, as if someone had been dragged out of it. Sure enough, there was a trail in the sand, leading around to the side of the building. Jenny followed it with caution, and found herself staring at a heap of three bodies; a man, a woman and a teenage boy. It didn't bother her as much as you'd think. She had seen worse. These people had simply been shot with a ray gun. But, she had found mangled and mutilated bodies before. She turned her back on the strangers and began to search their car for anything that could be useful to her. She thought she was losing her mind when she heard tyres screeching in the distance. She jumped out of the car and stared into the horizon. She saw a huge dust cloud that seemed to be getting bigger and bigger. A white car emerged from the cloud and Jenny became alarmed. From this distance, it looked like a BL/ind car. She ran around the other side of the car and knelt down out of sight.

The white vehicle pulled into the gas station as Jenny hid. She watched from underneath the black car and saw four pairs of boots step out. They didn't look like Draculoids or Exterminators….They wore boots and jeans from what could be seen and stood around, filling their gas tank by the sound of things. Still, Jenny was scared. She began to crawl backwards, still watching the unidentified feet. She backed into an empty gas canister, which tipped over, creating a loud crash. She froze in terror as one of the pairs of boots turned towards her direction. All of a sudden, a face appeared under the car. A huge, blue and white head, like a cartoon, stared at Jenny. It looked like some kind of cat, but it was evidently a mask.

In a moment of desperation she stood up and began to run. The masked figure stood up too and caught her.

"Get off me!" she screamed, squirming and kicking, trying to free herself from the grip of the stranger. He sat her down on the front seat of the white car and knelt in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked, still panicking. He lifted his mask from his shoulders to reveal bright red hair that fell over his concerned face. His eyes were a deep hazel, and were scrutinizing Jenny with confusion. His face was dirty, and bright red hair dye stained his neck.

"My name is Party Poison. What's yours?" he stared at her.

"Jenny." She sounded shaky.

"Well, Jenny, how old are you?"

"I'm nine."

"Why are you on your own, sweetie?"

"My parents were exterminated."

"Is that them?" he pointed to the feet of the dead bodies, his face filled with empathy. She shook her head.

"They died in Battery City six months ago. The BL/ind did it. They're evil! More evil than you kno…" Party Poison stopped her.

"Shh! We know. We're a group that work against them." He looked around at the other three masked men.

"I've been looking for a group like you. They're famous. People call them 'The Killjoys'. Have you heard of them?" she became excited.

"Heard of them?" he chuckled, "Honey, we _are_ the Killjoys."


	2. On The Road

**_So, it's my 15th brithday today, and I decided I wanted to give something to you guys for being so amazing with all your reviews and fantastic comments! Special thanks go out to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars; Check out her fucking amazing stories! She constantly reviews and I really love her stories. They're fantastic, so check them out! :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – On the Road.<p>

Jenny looked around at the masked men, and then back in front of her to Party Poison.

"_You're_ the killjoys?" She couldn't believe that she had found them.

"We sure are kiddo." One of the men said. His mask looked like a Halloween mask; like Frankenstein. He was shorter than the others, and pulled off his mask to reveal long-ish black hair, and a cheeky grin. He lit up a cigarette and sat on the bonnet of the car. It was only now that Jenny realised the marking on it; up both sides was an American flag, and on the bonnet was a black spider.

One of the other men knelt down beside Party Poison. His mask was a motorcycle helmet, the word 'GOOD LUCK' printed in white on the visor. He removed his helmet to reveal blonde hair; his fringe was longer than the rest of it. His eyes were the same hazel as Party Poison's.

"I'm Kobra Kid. Why did you want to find us?"

"Because it gave me some kind of hope. I've just been walking for so long. I thought, if I found you, that maybe you could help me get back to the city or something…"

"Honey, we're a long way from the city. We're in Zone 6, and we're never going back." He looked apologetic. Jenny looked down as her eyes flooded with tears. All she wanted was a home, and people who loved her. Kobra Kid hugged her in a feeble attempt to console her.

"Guys, can we, uh, talk? In private?" Party Poison asked as he pulled himself to his feet. The four men – one of which was still masked – walked out of hearing range of Jenny.

"She's nine years old. We can't leave her on her own with nothing." Party Poison pleaded.

"What are you saying? You want to bring her with us?" the last masked man asked, confused. His mask was like Kobra Kid's, only silver and black, like a spaceman's helmet.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Jet Star. That poor girl has no-one."

"What if she's a BL/ind spy?" Fun Ghoul, the one with the Frankenstein mask asked.

"You know that's not how they work. They use Draculoids and Exterminators that can be spotted a mile off, not nine year old girls."

"He's got a point, guys." Kobra Kid agreed. Jet Star just nodded.

"Fine," Fun Ghoul sighed, "But, if this goes wrong, I blame you." Party Poison smiled and walked back towards Jenny was sat sobbing quietly.

"Jenny, honey, are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down again. She just nodded. "We have something to ask you." The others walked up behind him. "Would you like to stay and travel with us? You might be safer…" She looked up, her eyes filled with surprise and a smile grew on her face.

"Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, we do. So, do you want to?"

"Yeah! Thank you so much!" she jumped up and threw her arms around Party Poison's neck. He was taken aback by this, and took a few seconds to hug her back.

"Right," he began as he let go of her and stood up, "Jet star; have you filled up the gas tank?"

"Yep, it's filled. So's the trunk with gasoline canisters." He replied.

"Right, everybody in! Jenny, if you sit in the back with Jet Star and Fun Ghoul…" and with that, everyone piled into the car.

"Turn on the radio, I want to hear the latest from Dr, Death Defying. You reckon he'll play the record we sent him?" Kobra Kid asked.

"Well, he'll play anything if it rebels against BL/ind. He said he would." Party poison switched on the radio.

"_Look alive, sunshine! 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit! You're here with me, Dr. Death Defying. I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter, pumping out the slaught-o-matic sounds to keep you alive! A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan! Louder than god's revolver and twice as shiny! This is for all you rock and rollers, all you crash queens and motor babies, LISTEN UP! THE FUTURE IS BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH IS SECONDARY! IT'S TIME TO DO IT NOW, AND DO IT LOUD! KILLJOYS, MAKE SOME NOISE!" _shouted a voice on the radio. A song started to play; a riff. Good old fashioned rock and roll!

"This is our jam!" Kobra Kid shouted excitedly as he turned up the radio. The car erupted with cheering and singing. This was a break through. Radio station 109 was a pirate radio station, one that didn't indoctrinate it's listeners with the ways of Better Living Industries.

"Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need 'em but I'll sell, what you got, take the cash, and I'll keep it, eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all, and we crawl, and we crawl, and we crawl, you'll be my detonator!" Party Poison sang along to the track.

"This is really awesome, guys!" Jenny grinned.

"Thanks, kiddo!" Fun Ghoul laughed and sang along too as they sped down the desert track at high velocity.

"Where are we actually going?" Jenny had suddenly become curious.

"We have no idea!" Jet Star laughed as he took off his helmet. He had hair like Jenny's; wild and curly, like an afro. "But, there's this place, like a little shack, where Dr. Death Defying hides out with Show Pony. Maybe we could go and see him and get Jenny dome new clothes? Hers are tattered." He directed at Party Poison. He seemed to be the leader of the group; the alpha male if you like.

"Sure, we have another record for him anyway!" He turned the radio up full, and floored the accelerator.


	3. Dr Death Defying

**_So, this is chapter 3. I know I haven't written on this story in a while, but I had writers block, which is a bitch to get rid of. So, here it is; the chapter that I owe to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars. ;)_**

**_Review and let me know what you think please!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Dr Death Defying<p>

The killjoys travelled for what felt like hours, but were mere minutes in comparison. The wind blew into the Trans Am through the front windows and cooled everyone from the blistering heat. Jenny had been thinking. She had so many questions.

"Jet?" she began.

"Yeah, sweetie?" Jet Star replied.

"Why aren't there any cities anymore? There's only Battery City…" Jet Star looked over at Fun Ghoul with a worried expression, and then began to tell Jenny what had happened to America.

"Battery City is the only city left in America. You know what an atomic bomb is?" Jenny nodded, "well BL/ind used hundreds of them to destroy and demolish every settlement. Battery City stands where Los Angeles once did, so they could build their own control hub. Every building is under BL/ind control, and they have the logo with the black smiley face painted on all of them. It's where they keep track of people like us; but we're too smart for them. The entire population – apart from a few thousand rebellious people – live in Battery City, working for BL/ind. They're making pills, selling pills, creating canned food called 'power packs' and the unlucky men were taken to be changed into exterminators using post-hypnotic suggestion. The stronger ones become Draculoids, as they still harbour emotions after the hypnosis is complete. The weaker minded became the exterminators, and they have no recollection of who they are and have no emotions. This is why there is nothing but Desert until Battery City. It's easier to keep an eye on your reckless killing employees if they're all in one place."

"You're brave, all of you; for fighting back." Jenny sounded grateful.

"Thanks, kiddo." Fun Ghoul smiled and put his arm around Jenny, pulling her into a hug.

"I can see the shack!" Party Poison shouted and pulled in behind it. The shack had no doors or windows; they were all boarded up. It was a colourful little building, with graffiti all over it. Things like 'BOOM' or 'GOOD LUCK' or – to throw off the Dracs – the BL/ind logo.

"Uhm, how do you get in?" Jenny was confused. "There are no doors…"

"Clever, huh? If there are no doors, the stupid Exterminators and Dracs won't know how to get in!" Fun Ghoul winked. Party Poison and Kobra Kid got out of the car and pulled the front seats forward to allow the others to get out too. They all walked up to the wall of the shack, and Party Poison swung one of the planks making up the wall to the side to create a small entrance.

"WHO'S THERE!" A voice boomed.

"Party Poison, Doctor."

"Oh, are you alone, Party?"

"No, we're all here."

"Right, come in." Everyone filed into the shack and said hi to the man that Jenny guessed was Dr Death Defying. He was a large framed man and a think black moustache and goatee beard. He wore a dark blue and white bandana on his head and a pair of aviator sunglasses over his eyes. He sat in an electric wheelchair. Was he a paraplegic?

"Who the hell's this?" he asked once his eyes drifted on to Jenny, who was stood cowering behind Jet Star.

"Her name is…" Kobra began, but he was stopped.

"She's got a mouth, let her talk." Dr Death interrupted him. Party held out his hand to Jenny who was still stood behind Jet. She took it and stepped out from her hiding place.

"I'm Jenny, sir." Her voice was shaky.

"Why are you with the killjoys?" He sounded aggressive. Jenny took a small step back and squeezed Party's hand.

"My parents were exterminated six months ago, sir. They found me at a gas station and asked me if I wanted to travel with them."

"YOU IDIOTS! THAT WAS FUCKING DANGEROUS! HOW DO YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T WORK FOR THE PIGS?" he shouted.

"I said this to Fun Ghoul, but that's not how they work! You of all people should know this!" Party was right; Dr Death Defying monitored the zones and reported on BL/ind on the radio station to and rebels. Dr Death sighed in response and nodded.

"You're right. Sorry Jenny. So, why are you here then?"

"We have some more records for you." Party smirked and clicked his fingers at Fun Ghoul, who handed over the vinyl records he had been clutching. "They're called 'sing', 'Planetary (GO!)' and 'Destroya'."

"Awesome, I'll play them the next time I broadcast. I've had nothing to report in days."

"Also, can we get Jenny some clothes and a mask?"

"Sure, help yourself!" Party Poison tugged on jenny's arm and took her through to a little room filled with mannequins, helmets, masks, boots, jackets, t-shirts and jeans.

"Just pick some stuff that fits. And make it colourful; if you're going to be a killjoy, you need to be colourful." He winked.

"Wait, I'm a killjoy now?" she got excited.

"Yep. A fabulous killjoy. I'll come up with a name for you, too. We can't call you by your real name." Party smirked again and left Jenny to it.

She scoured through all the clothes for a long time before coming across some red skinny jeans in her size. She replaced her tattered jeans with the new bright red ones. She also found a black t-shirt and a blue leather jacket with badges all over it. She pulled on a pair of boots and started the search for a balaclava and mask. A blue and black chequered balaclava caught her eye, and she tied it around her neck. Next, she noticed a plastic skull helmet, and decided that would be her mask. She wanted to make it her own, so she found some super glue and stuck a huge red bow on top of it.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror. When she stepped into the room full of killjoys, they all clapped and cheered at her.

"Welcome to the team, Rotten Candy," Party winked, "You're where you belong now."


	4. Frank!

**_I've really been neglecting this one haven't I? I promise to update more on this one. Apologies. :) I hope you like this, I was getting a little emotional writing it. Pathetic, I know, but I got really engrossed in this. ENJOY! And review? :)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Frank!<p>

A few days had gone by and the killjoys had been staying with Dr Death Defying. In the shack there was a corner with two mattresses pushed together and pillows scattered all over them. The five killjoys shared the makeshift bed and Dr D simply slept in his wheelchair. They weren't short on food either. Dr D had a friend – Show Pony – who had insiders posing as BL/ind workers. They would give him crate after crate of power packs behind the Dracs backs. Show Pony would then deliver them to Dr D.

One particular night Jenny – or Rotten Candy as she was now know – couldn't sleep. She was squashed between Jet Star and Party Poison, and had a loose spring from the mattress sticking into her back. She stood up with as little noise and movement as possible and walked out into the night.

The sky was pitch black, with no stars shining at all. The atmosphere after the bombings didn't allow the dim spots of light to show themselves anymore. What they used to say about Global Warming back in the good old days had crept up on the earth faster than expected. The methane, carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and radiation cocktail made the air unbearable and noxious if inhaled for too long. This is why masks were crucial for those who wished to venture outside for long periods of time. Even BL/ind wore masks. Jenny had survived by staying inside abandoned wreckages, and tying an old piece of cloth around her face.

Tonight, she had her new black balaclava covering her nose and mouth. She sat down with her back against the wall and started to trace pictures in the sand with her finger.

"Candy, what're you doing?" Fun Ghoul poked his head out of the disguised entrance. "You shouldn't be out here on your own."

"I couldn't sleep." Fun Ghoul sat beside her and watched her trace her pictures into the sand for a while.

"What's your real name, Ghoul?" Candy asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to call me by it. Only my family knew my name. Calling a killjoy by their original name shows a really close emotional tie."

"I promise."

"It's Frank. Frank Iero." He looked down at the floor, then back in front of him into the dark.

"What's your story?" She asked.

"My story?" Ghoul was puzzled.

"You know mine; parents exterminated and I've been on my own for six months. What's yours?" He sighed as he thought about his old life.

"I had a wife, in Los Angeles. She was so beautiful…Jamia, her name was, and she was everything I ever wanted. Until the bombings…I wasn't at home when the city was bombed. I was out in the open and escaped all the fire, smoke and debris with a few scratches and bruises. As soon as the ground had stopped shaking I ran home to her, only what was my home was now just a pile of rubble. I was screaming for her, but she never answered. Then I saw her…She was buried under a pile of rubble. The left side of her face was covered in blood and mangled completely, and one of her arms was stretched out towards me. It still had her wedding ring on it…" he stopped and wiped tears away from his cheeks.

"That sounds horrible."

"You know the worst bit? She was eight months pregnant." Candy sat in silence as Ghoul cried. She held one of his hands and tried to comfort him as best as she could. They watched as the sun rose over the desert sands and were soon joined by the rest of the killjoys.

"How long have you guys been out here?" Party asked.

"A couple of hours?" Ghoul wasn't sure.

"Right…come back inside, where it's safe to breathe." The two of them stood up and Candy ducked so she could get inside, but a loud noise – like a revving engine – caught the group's attention. A black Trans Am with the BL/ind logo on the bonnet appeared on the horizon. Four motorbikes sped behind, driven by Dracs.

"Shit…Get your fucking masks on!" Party ran inside to get his mask, as did Candy. Fun Ghoul reached into his pocket for his, pulled it on and got his ray gun ready. Inside everyone else was scrambling around, putting on their masks, grabbing their guns and a load of food ready to get up and go.

"Thank you, Dr D, for letting us stay for a while." Party said whilst everyone else was getting in the car.

"No problem, you're welcome back any time. Just do me a favour; keep running." Party nodded, fitted his cartoon head over his won and got into the car. He sped off as quickly as possible, but the Dracs and exterminators were right on their tail.

"Party, they're not giving up! We have to get out and fight!" Kobra sounded alarmed.

"I'll get the bazooka." Fun Ghoul reached into the boot, grabbed the bazooka and opened the sun roof. "Hey, kid, you want to shoot it?" he asked Candy. She nodded and stood up, poking the top of her body out of the sun roof. Ghoul showed her how to use it, and she fired, taking out a Drac on a bike.

"Nice shot!" he laughed and they sat back down again. The car pulled in so everyone could get out to fight. Ghoul grabbed Candy's hand and said, "You have to hide, sweetie. I don't want you seeing this. Go and hide behind that dune, and I'll come and get you once we're done." She nodded and ran. The rest of the killjoys shot at the Dracs, killing off the majority of them. The remaining Dracs retreated to their car.

Ghoul ran to get Candy from behind the dune, but got a nasty shock when she wasn't there. He returned to the others in a panic.

"Where's Candy?" he almost shouted. Everyone shrugged. "CANDY? CANDY!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "JEEENNNNYY!" he was almost crying. He then heard screams from the direction in which the BL/ind car was. Candy was being carried away by a Draculoid, kicking and screaming.

"FRANK!" she cried as she was thrown into the back of the car and taken. Fun Ghoul began to run after them as fast as his legs could carry him, with venom in his eyes, screaming and cussing. Party ran after him and restrained him.

"We'll get her back, I promise. We'll get her back." He repeated over and over. Ghoul wasn't listening; he could only cry and fall to the floor.

"She called me Frank, Poison. She called me Frank…"


	5. D473

**_I AM SO SORRY! I left you on such a cliffhanger, then neglected this story. Yes, I'm hated, I know. You might hate me more after this. :/ I don't know... ENJOY (or not as case may be) and REVIEW! :D Thanks to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars for helping me out with this story line! :) xx_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 – D473<p>

Fun Ghoul sat in silence in the back of the Trans Am as the others formulated a plan.

"How the fuck are we going to get inside Battery City without being spotted? Your hair is a dead giveaway!" Kobra said to Party.

"I don't fucking know…"

"Maybe we could dress as Dracs?" Jet suggested.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"Ghoul, are you okay?" Kobra's concern painted his face and oozed in his voice.

"She called me Frank…" he repeated.

"Focus, Ghoul!" Party raised his voice slightly.

"Fuck off, Party." He muttered.

"What's your connection with this kid, man?" Jet didn't understand. None of them did. Candy was the only person who knew of his horrific loss. He'd never told anyone, but for some reason he felt like she wasn't just anyone; he trusted her.

"It doesn't matter. I just care about her, that's all. She's had a rough time." He turned and stared out of the window, watching the road as they sped back to Dr D's shack.

Meanwhile, Candy had been taken to Battery City by the three Dracs that had survived the fatal encounter with the Killjoys. She had been taken to the tallest building in the city. It was white, with windows replacing the walls, and the BL/ind smiley face on each of the four faces. Candy was automatically intimidated by the huge structure.

The tallest of the Draculoids took her by the wrist and began to drag her inside. She had to time to stand up and walk of her own accord, so her boots scuffed along the sandy floor. She hadn't said a word since screaming for Fun Ghoul, for fear of being beaten, or worse; dusted. They had already hit her several times around the face and in the stomach; she couldn't cope with any more.

They dragged her into the building which was furnished with boring white and metal. Unfriendly glass and steel greeted her. They continued to drag her into an elevator, and stood her up when the doors were shut. They still restrained her by the wrist so tightly, that any sudden movement would result in a breakage. The elevator seemed to continue to rise for an excruciatingly long time before finally grinding to a halt somewhere close to the top of the building. And again, as Candy suspected, they began dragging her again, into an office-like surrounding.

The walls, like all of the outside walls, were made of glass; the steel holding them together was painted white. On each of the large panes of glass was a logo different to the usual smiling face. This was a scarecrow, it's arms outstretched either side of him. The writing around it read: "SCARECROW UNIT", which Candy guessed meant every building was a different unit.

A man in a pale blue coat stood in front of a window, staring out at his city – his empire – like he was so very proud of it. The man was tall and slim, with no hair on his head. In the reflection of the glass, Candy could see that he was smirking to himself, his piercing sliver coloured eyes staring out over Battery City.

The Dracs escorted her to about three feet behind the man, and threw her with all their force down at the floor. She hit her head on the cold white tiles and whimpered in pain at the ache that overwhelmed her thoughts. She was then picked up by her collar and brought to her knees. The bald man turned around, his smirk disappearing as he stared down at the little girl who was now quietly crying.

"Name?" his voice was harsh. She hesitated. "ANSWER ME, CHILD!" his echoed off the walls.

"CANDY, my name is Rotten Candy." She answered immediately, panicking with fear.

"Candy, huh? My name is Korse. So Candy, what makes you think you can strut around the zones as a…a killjoy." He wrinkled his nose at the word, like he was disgusted.

"I just wanted a home…" she cried.

"Well, I'll give you a home; D473 can be your home," he looked at a Drac, "take her down." He ordered. The Drac nodded and gripped her wrist again and began dragging her back to the elevator with no objections. The journey down was longer than the journey up, and they passed the floor they had entered from. The outside of the elevator plunged into darkness, with a light or two passing every now and again. The elevator jolted to a stop, and Candy noticed the rows of countless white doors with tiny little hatches and codes on little plaques. D470…D471…D472…D473…They stopped at this door and opened it. The room was small and white, with a hard white bench, sink and toilet in the corner. This was a cell…

They flung Candy onto the bench and a loud crack sounded. She creamed in pain as she realised she had broken two ribs. One of the Dracs walked in after her and kicked her in the gut twice, then once in the head. She spluttered and coughed, blood erupting out of her mouth which was screaming out in agony. He kicked her in the head again, and she fell limp onto the bench. They walked out and locked her in, laughing at her unconscious state.

This was unfair. A nine year old girl, beaten senseless by pigs with no feeling. What had this world come to? Children were meant to be the future, hope and promise. But she was treated like a rag doll. BL/ind were cowards. Even Candy, a nine year old child, scared them so much that they had to contain her.


	6. A Deadly Weapon

_**DON'T HATE ON ME FOR THIS. I had to make Party an ass, sorry. I hope y'all are enjoying this! Keep reviewing, keep smiling, but most importantly; KEEP RUNNING. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 – A Deadly Weapon<p>

"Ghoul, I swear to god; if you don't stop moping around, we'll leave you to the Dracs! If we're going to get Candy back, we're going to need to be able to fight!" Party's harsh words stung Ghoul as if he had slashed him all over his body, and sprayed cologne on the wounds.

"What the fuck would you know? None of you have any idea what that little girl means to me! If they've so much as touched a hair on her head I swear I'll…I'll…"

"You'll what? Blow them up? Not gonna work. We need a plan to get her back. I liked Jet's idea of dressing up as Dracs…" Party seemed to trail off, his voice becoming quieter to Ghoul. He went and sat on the old mattress in the corner of the shack they had returned to.

_What if they've hurt her? What if they've locked her up? What if she's…dead? _He thought to himself, rocking back and forth for comfort. _What the fuck is wrong with me? She's just a kid! What does she matter to me? _But little did he, or any of the other killjoys know, she was more than 'just a kid'. There was something special about her, something unique. They had no idea of the power or the authority she possessed. Even Candy had no idea. Ghoul was in denial. He loved that little girl as if she was his own, and he knew it.

"Ghoul, ignore him, man," Kobra sat beside him and threw an arm around his shoulders, "he's wound up pretty tight." Ghoul nodded at him.

"I know, I just…Don't say a fucking word to anyone," Kobra raised his hands in defence, "there's a weird connection. I feel like she's my daughter Kobra. It's weird, I've never felt like this before."

"What makes you feel like that?" he was puzzled.

"I don't know, we just got really close." He put his head in his hands and sobbed silently.

"We'll get her back. She probably feels the same way. After all, she _did _call you by your real name. That's a huge thing for a killjoy, and she knows that." Kobra extended an arm out around Ghoul's shoulders again.

"Kobra," Party's harsh voice was close, and loud, "don't fucking encourage him. Ghoul, you need to get over this! We need you on top form!" he crouched in front of Ghoul, glaring at him.

"Why are you being such an ass, Party? You can see he's cut up about this. He just needs some time."

"Time we haven't got. We've got the Drac disguises, Dr C hooked us up with some. We move tonight. Be ready, or we'll fail, and never see Candy again. You don't want that, do you, Ghoul?" He shook his head, anger pulsing through his veins as he balled his hands up, making his knuckles turn white. Poison gave a confirming nod and Dr D's side. The way he idolised him, you'd think the sun shone out of his ass.

"Come on dude, we'll need to know this plan." Kobra hauled him into his feet, and they made their way over to the rest of the fabulous killjoys.

Back in Battery City, Candy had woken up in a pool of cold, red liquid. An overwhelming taste of metal filled her sore mouth, and a smell of disinfectant had defused through the brilliant white cell. She sat up, groaning in horrendous agony and cradling both her torso and head. Memories of the events of the morning flooded back to her. At least, she thought it was that morning…She had no way of telling what time of day or night it was. She looked down at the cold liquid, and a wave of nausea hit her. It was blood; _her_ blood. She spat out the contents of her mouth only to see a ball of more red liquid splay onto the white tiles on the floor about a metre away from her.

The hatch on the door slid open with a loud crash, and a pair of green eyes stared into the cell from behind a Drac mask. Then the jingle of keys unlocking the door filled Candy with hoped. Not that it did much good. The Drac simply placed a tray of white food by the door and scurried out quickly, almost as if he were frightened of her. Candy sighed and tucked into the white mush. She figured it was the only food she was going to get, and there couldn't be anything wrong with it, even if it was decidedly vile. Little did she know they had crushed Miracle pills and Cleansing pills into the food. Soon, she would be a vegetable that could be shaped and indoctrinated into Better Living Industries' most deadly and powerful weapon yet.

Of course, it would take a lot more than one helping of drugs to numb her enough for the post-hypnotic suggestion process, but she wasn't exactly going anywhere. The industry had their foot on her neck, keeping her in her place. It wouldn't take long to be able to control her completely, and use her for their biggest task yet.

World domination.


	7. Save Me

**_Hello again! I thought it was about time I uploaded on this one again, considering it's been about, what? Two weeks? Sorry, killjoys! I hope you like this, although, you probably won't. There's yet another cliffhanger. Damn, I'm mean. Reviews would be helpful please, guys!_**

**_Keep smiling, keeping running, be something!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 – Save Me<p>

The atmosphere in the Trans Am was eerie. Everyone was nervous; how could they not be? They were about to infiltrate Battery City, dressed as Draculoids. They could see the tall white buildings getting ever closer. Going into the City with the Trans Am was out of the question; they'd be spotted instantly. So, instead they ditched the car, and walked the rest of the way.

When they entered the gates, they were stopped by exterminators, who searched them. The group tensed as the hands of the heartless felt their way across their bodies, trying to find anything that would create a threat to the city. They found nothing but white ray guns, which every Draculoid possessed. Lucky they didn't do a cavity search…

Tiny – but lethal – explosive were hidden in their mouths behind their masks, in their noses and ears, and even in their anuses. This of course was a last resort, but needs must…

As the fabulous killjoys made their way towards the tallest of the sky scrapers, they took in their surroundings. Big green lawns with fountains made of white marble all looked so clean. The sidewalks were paved with white marble too, but the roads were black tarmac. There was no colour apart from the lush green of the grass. Everything was black and white. It looked so…sterile.

Neighbourhoods of white houses stood around the city amongst the tall industry buildings. There were no children playing in the streets, no Moms running after them, no Dads coming home from work. But of course not. No-one's Dad was ever coming home. They were heartless killers now. Children were taken for sterilization, and women taken to be impregnated. Once the kids were dead inside and the women forcefully violated and raped, they were assigned a new home in these crisp white suburbs. The whole process was sickening.

The killjoys walked into the master building and towards the front desk.

"New Dracs?" the receptionist asked, chewing on her pink bubblegum like a mentally challenged farmyard animal. They nodded. "Korse will want to see you then. 105th floor." She pointed to the elevator to the right of the lobby. Party Poison nodded in acknowledgment and they filed into the elevator. Party pressed the 105th button, and they began moving up towards the methane sky. Tensions were running exceedingly high.

The lift pinged and the doors opened looking out onto a brilliant white office with windows for walls. Korse was sat at his white desk, typing something on a white laptop. His head snapped up when he heard the Killjoy's footsteps.

"New Draculoids, huh? My name is Korse. I'm the boss of SCARECROW UNIT. You'll be doing prison duty today down in the cells. Press the 'C' button in the lift" he gestured for them to shoo, and they did as they were told. Fun Ghoul pressed the button, praying that Candy would be in the cells.

"_Save me…_" a faint voice whispered. Ghoul looked around. The others were all just staring at the floor. He shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it.

"_Save me…_" it whispered again.

"Did you hear that?" Ghoul asked.

"Hear what?" Kobra looked confused; the other mirrored his expression.

"Someone whispered 'save me'. I swear they did…"

"No one whispered, Ghoul." Party scoffed. Ghoul rolled his eyes, and again, shrugged it off.

"_Frank…Save me…_" His eyes then widened. Candy…It was Candy…

The elevator door then opened to reveal rows of cells. Ghoul began to run, following the voice as it got louder with every step he took.

"GHOUL! JESUS, SLOW DOWN!" Jet Star called after him. But he had already stopped outside a cell.

"_FRANK! SAVE ME!_" the voice screamed now. Ghoul pressed his hand against the door in an attempt to feel some kind of connection. This was the cell. Definitely.

"Party, it's this one!" Ghoul shouted towards the group. They came running down the corridor. "D473. Get it open, Kobra!" he couldn't have been more excited to find her again. Kobra stuck a hacking device on the door, and the bolt inside the frame unlocked. Ghoul's heart was racing, and a grin was unfolding on his face behind the Drac mask.

They charged into the cell, looking to find the girl they all loved. Instead, they found the white cell unoccupied. A pool of blood covered the tiles with older, dried blood plastered on the walls in hand prints that had slid down them. From the pool in the centre they saw a trail, as if someone had been dragged – or had dragged themselves – into the corner of the room. Each of the killjoys followed the trail, and what they saw made Ghoul fall to his knees and scream in horror…


	8. The Broken Child

**_SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I know it's been over a week since I left you hanging on by your finger nails! What will they find in the cell? :O. Read on, and find out, my beautiful, beautiful killjoys! ;)_**

**_Just want to say a quick GOOD LUCK to WeAreAllABunchOfLiars, who if I remember correctly, is at a fencing competition this weekend! You'll kick some Swedish butt, dude! ;)_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 – The Broken Child<p>

Ghoul started to scream as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the corner where the hideous sight sat. The rest of the killjoys stood near the door in silence, staring at the same corner.

You're wondering what was in the corner, aren't you? Are you sure you want to know? Well…

A skeletal figure sat with their head leaning against the wall behind them, their mouth agape. They were drooling, as if they had no control over their saliva, nor their mouth. At a second glance Ghoul noticed the saliva was partly coloured; lumpy even. It was vomit…Blood stained almost every inch of the poor person's skin and clothes. Ghoul then realised the handprints and smears on the wall must have been them trying to claw their way out, with little or no success. He then began to process their smaller features, such as their eyes. Any shine that once lingered in them had disintegrated, like ash. They were completely glazed over; vacant and stained. Their curly, afro-like hair was greasy and drenched in blood, as was everything else.

This human wreckage was Rotten Candy.

"What did they do to her?...WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER!" Ghoul pleaded, hysterical. The broken child rolled her head towards him, her expression fixed. He was close enough now to be able to reach her, but he kept crawling until they were face to face. He lifted the Draculoid mask off of his head and dropped it. His tears now became visible to the little girl; they came thick and fast.

He lifted a hand to her battered and bloodied cheek, to show his affection towards her. The corners of her mouth then twitched, as if she was fighting to smile. The only response she could handle was a long, deep moan. Ghoul then sat beside her and carefully pulled her towards his chest, singing softly to her and rocking her in a sorry attempt to comfort her and himself.

Suddenly, the other three staring killjoys snapped into action.

"Plant the explosives, Jet. Kobra; find a master switch to release all of these rebels. Ghoul and I will take care of Candy." They each pulled the explosives from their hiding places and gave them to Jet, who then ran out of the cell. Kobra followed close behind to look for the master switch. Party sat in front of the two wrecks without saying another word.

"F-Frank…" Candy groaned. Her voice crackled, as if every sound she made caused her intense agony.

"I'm here, Jenny. It's me. Shit, honey, what did they do to you?" his voice broke too under the strain of emotion.

"C-Cleansing…p-pills," she stammered, "O-ver…dose."

"No…" sorrow turned to anger, then to fury. "HOW FUCKING DARE THEY! I SWEAR TO GOD, I WILL BLOW THIS SHIT HOLE!"

"Yes, you will. We all will." Party mused.

"It-it won't h-help. They w-won't stop…"

"But it'll sure as hell piss them off. Ghoul put your mask back on. Candy, can you walk?" She didn't answer, but she tried to stand. She clambered to her feet, using the wall for support, leaving red hand prints in her path. As she let go, her knees buckled, causing her to fall. Thankfully Ghoul caught her and lifted her up so he could carry her.

"Take her out through the emergency escape tunnels that were shown on the blueprints. They should lead you right out of the city. Dr Death, Show Pony, and possibly Diamond Dog should be there with the van by now."

"Diamond Dog?"

"Yeah, she's Dr D's little sister or whatever. Now go!" Ghoul nodded and sprinted out of the cell door, closely followed by Party who went in search of Jet. He soon ran into him again.

"Are they planted?"

"Yep. Every last explosive is in the place we mapped out. Where's Kobra?" Jet asked. Right at that moment, every cell door flung open in unison and imprisoned rebels were set free and began to run to ever exit tunnel possible, to escape detection on the above floors and throughout the city.

"Dunno, but he's done the job well! Where's the detonator?"

"Right here," He held up a small box with a couple of dials and buttons on it, "but everyone has to get out first and we have to find Kobra!"

"I'm here!" Kobra ran up behind them, and Party hugged him tight momentarily. They were brothers after all, and Party had been worried about him.

Once they were sure all the rebels were a safe distance away fro the building, they ran themselves. As they emerged from the tunnel, they were greeted by a mass of cheering and clapping. Each rebel watch grateful of their escape. Once they had quietened down Party took off his Drac mask and shouted two very simple, yet meaningful words.

"KEEP. RUNNING."

The crowd erupted again and began to run as far as they could. Party then turned his attention to the van parked a few yards away. He motioned for Jet and Kobra to follow, and jumped in.

"Do it now. I want to see it fall." Party grinned, maliciously. Jet pulled out the detonator, and pressed all the necessary buttons…

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Glass fell everywhere, shattering into tiny shards. Fire balls exploded from all of the now open windows, and the building began to crumble. It fell with an almighty crash, and dust clouds began to rise around other buildings. Party giggled as they drove the van away from the scene of destruction. But a little, worn out and crackly voice piped up, and dampened his mood…

"It's…n-not…over."


	9. The Beginning of the End

**_You can love me, or you can hate me for this chapter. What evs. Personally, I think it's starting to get interesting. ;) I'm sorry if I bore you with endless explanations and stuff, but it is important information. So listen up, killjoys!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 – The Beginning of the End<p>

The drive back to Dr D's shack was long and silent. The only sound was Candy's laboured, raspy breath. Ghoul was pretty sure she was dying and he kept a firm, yet comforting hold on her.

The van eventually came to a stop and Ghoul carried his broken child into the shack, setting her down on one of the mattresses. He sat with her, holding her hand as the others celebrated their victory. His blood began to boil. Could they not see Candy was ill? Possibly even close to death? He was about to jump up and scold them for their ignorance when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey…" the voice was soft and feminine. He turned his head to the blonde woman who sat beside him, sympathetically smiling. He stared in awe at the woman's pure and natural beauty, her green eyes engulfing his thoughts. "She means a lot to you, huh?" Her words snapped him back to a harsh reality.

"What? Oh, yeah, she does. Don't ask why. I have no idea…"

"I do." His head snapped back to her face.

"You…you do?"

"Yes. You see, Candy isn't your average nine year old girl. She's special, which I know you already believe to be the case, but you have no idea…This little girl has a gift. We aren't sure what it is in it's entirety yet, but we know partly what she is capable of. We know of her telepathy. She can reach out to those she feels closest to using only her mind." Ghoul's eyes were wide with shock.

"That explains the…" he trailed off and looked down at the sleeping child.

"You've experienced it?" She seemed just as shocked as him.

"Yeah, back in Battery City. I heard her calling for me. It's how I found her."

"She must think very highly of you then. But that's not the extent of her abilities. There's more to be discovered. I hate to say it, but she should be dead. The fact that she isn't proves a lot. The industries did this to her because they are scared of her."

"How could anyone be scared of her?"

"That's the unanswered question. No-one knows. Not even she knows. This undiscovered ability has to be powerful though." Ghoul nodded and looked back down at Candy.

"How do you know this?" he held his gaze as he spoke.

"Her mother was the same, as was her grandmother. It's hereditary. They never had the opportunity to be great though. Candy does. This became a war when we blew that building up. Now her ability has a purpose. Oh, I'm Diamond Dog, by the way. Nice to finally meet you." She held out a hand and Ghoul shook it. "Do you want me to leave you with her?"

"Actually, that'd be great. Thank you, Diamond."

"Please, call me Di." She smirked, cupped Ghoul's face with her hand and kissed his cheek before standing up and leaving.

"_You like her_..." Candy's voice echoed inside Ghoul's head.

"Shush, you." He whispered, smiling.

"_She likes you too…_" The voice sounded smug.

"How do you know?"

"_I can hear her thoughts. That's something she doesn't know._"

"Can you hear mine?"

"_Yes…_"

"Ah, shit." The voice chuckled.

"_Yeah, I know, right? Now go and talk to her!_" Ghoul laughed and nodded. He stood up and walked over to Di.

"_Shit, what do I say?_" he thought.

"_Thank her for telling you about me._" Candy guided.

"Hey, Di. Uh, thanks for telling me the truth about Candy."

"That's okay. You needed to know. After all, you're the one who's bonded to her."

"_Kiss her, Ghoul! She wants you to! I can hear her!_"

"_Pipe down, Cand!_" he thought.

"_Do it, Ghoul!"_ He decided to try his luck, and bent down and kissed Di. She was taken aback at first, but began to kiss back shortly after. Their lips moulded together and moved in sync.

"DRACS! DRACS ON THE FUCKIGN HORIZON!" Kobra shouted, running into the shack. The two quickly broke apart, grabbed their masks and guns and headed out, leaving the sleeping child alone. Another stand off was imminent.

The killjoys watched as car after car full of Dracs came over the horizon. Too many for five people and a handicapped man to handle. This was the beginning of the end of the true lives of the fabulous killjoys.


	10. It's Over

**_Bit of a cliffhanger last time, right? Hahahahahahahahaha! XD So, uh, this is NOT, i repeat NOT, the last chapter. There is one more to come after this. Please enjoy the cheesiness of this chapter ^.^ And uh, I warn you; there is death in this chapter. MWAHAHAHA._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – It's over<p>

"What the fuck are we going to do, Party?" Kobra asked him in desperation. Hundreds – possibly thousands – of Draculoids were closing in on the killjoys.

"I don't know…"

"But you always know!"

"WELL I DON'T NOW!"

The Draculoids all stepped out of their cars and created a circle around the six trembling killjoys. A few of them parted, leaving a path through the crowd. A tall, fat man in a crisp white suit walked towards them, his head held high. He had a pink scar that ran down his face from above his left eyes down across his nose to the right side of his mouth. His eyes were a piercing blue, and watched the group intently when he stopped in the circle the Draculoids had created.

"Hello, killjoys," he spat the words almost sarcastically; "I believe you destroyed my S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit?" His voice was deep and husky.

"Yeah? Well I believe you kidnapped and beat the shit out of my daught- I mean, Candy." Ghoul returned his tone of voice.

"She's a special kid. We need her."

"You don't need shit."

"She's dangerous."

"Dangerous my fucking ass. She's a nine year old girl, for fucks sake."

"She can be used as a weapon. That was _our _intention."

"YOU FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Ghoul launched himself towards the man, but Jet held him back, with Di cupping his face in her hands in an attempt to calm the now hysterical Killjoy. The man in the white suit just laughed.

"Give us the girl, and you'll all walk away from this without a scratch."

"Over my dead body." Party said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, that can be arranged. TAKE AIM!" Every Drac pointed their guns at the fabulous six.

"You can kill us. That's fine. You won't get Candy."

"There'll be no-one to stop us. FIRE!"

"GET DOWN!" Party screamed as several shots from laser guns were fired. Everyone dropped to the floor.

"HOLD. YOUR. FIRE." Screamed a new voice. It echoed, sending every Drac into a state of shock. The firing ceased and the Killjoys stood up and looked through the crowd for the source of the voice.

"What're you doing? I said FIRE!" the man shouted. The Dracs lifted their guns, but before they could fire the voice screamed again.

"DON'T YOU DARE. SIT DOWN." Every Drac obeyed. "You; the 'Boss', pick up a ray gun." He too obeyed. Someone was controlling them…"Place it against your temple." He raised the gun, "and pull the trigger." A ray from the gun entered his temple, blowing his head apart into several pieces. Blood splattered on his white suit and the body fell to it's knees, then toppled over.

"What the fuck?" Ghoul stared at the body.

"Frank…I'm up here!" Ghoul's eyes travelled to the roof of the shack. And there stood Candy…She looked…perfectly healthy? Blood still stained her clothes, but the bruises and cuts had vanished. She wasn't tired or exhausted. She was…fine.

"What did you do?"

"Mind control; one of my many talents. As well as extremely fast healing." She winked at Ghoul, who smiled back. "AS FOR YOU DRACS; REBUILD AMERICA. EVERY LAST BUILDING. SPREAD THE WORD. TELL EVERYONE OF YOUR NEW LEADERS, THE NEW GOVERNMENT; THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS! NOW, GO!" The crowd scattered, running in every direction. She then jumped down in front of Ghoul, who embraced her in a hug, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"You just saved the world, kiddo. And so easily…" Candy giggled.

"Yep. I tested some of my 'strengths' Di had talked about. I discovered new ones. So I just tried to use them for good. I guess it worked."

"Fuck yeah, it did! America's free again!" The group descended on Candy, hugging her in celebration.

"It's over." Candy shouted, and everyone's cheers rang through every last zone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just felt the need to say it again; ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! THIS ISN'T THE END! :D <em>**


	11. A Brave New World

**_Here it is; the finale! It's not much, but I felt the need to let everyone know what happened after the whole saving the world thing._**

**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stuff! It means so fucking much to me, really it does! Writing has taken over my life! After this, I'm hopefully going to be writing a Frerard story, so PLEASE subscribe to my author alerts, so you know when that comes up! It should be VERY soon, considering the first chapter is already typed up. It's not going to be your average Frerard, there's a twist to it. ;) _**

**_Also, if this is the first of my stories that you've checked out, and you like my writing, please check out "Plans Change, People Change". There's also a sequel, ("Life Goes On") to which I write on whenever I get the chance. It's currently ongoing, and will be for a long time, so please check out my stuff!_**

**_Thank you so much, you beautiful killjoys! So long and goodnight!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – A Brave New World<p>

Almost two years had passed since America's restoration. It looked just the same as it had before the Better Living Industries bomb epidemic. A new government had been established, made up of the fabulous killjoys and other loyal rebels.

Candy used her gifts for the better, restoring Draculoids and Exterminators to their original states. As much as she wanted to tour the country erasing the memories of the corrupted and traumatised public, she knew she couldn't. It was important the world remembered, so the same mistakes were never made.

"Jenny, honey, you're going to be late for school!" Frank shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"You'd think that when I rid the world of evil, I'd have remembered to abolish school too." She mumbled as she stomped down the stairs. Frank laughed at her remark. "Where's Mom?"

"In the kitchen making your pancakes." Jenny then almost ran into the kitchen, skidding to a halt at the breakfast table.

The beautiful blonde woman formally known as Diamond Dog was hovering over the stove.

"Dad said something about pancakes…" Jenny hinted. Frank chuckled again and wrapped his arms around Eve's waist, kissing her cheek from his position behind her. Eve being Diamond Dog, of course.

"Here you go sweetie," Eve placed the pancakes in front of Jenny, who tucked in instantly, "and I have some news! Jen, don't read my mind; I want this to be a surprise," Jenny nodded, her mouth too full to answer, "Gerard and Lindsey have had their baby! It's a girl!"

"That's fantastic! Not long for you now, too," Frank grinned and stroked Eve's severely bloated stomach, "does she have a name?"

"Bandit Lee Way."

"I like that! We'll have to visit soon." Eve nodded and placed her hands over Frank's.

"When does Uncle Mikey get back from his honeymoon with Alicia? We can go with them." Jenny added with a mouth full of pancakes.

"Tomorrow; they'll be thrilled!" Eve's face was glowing with pride.

"So will President Toro, only he's busy at a press conference-thing tomorrow. Trust Ray to be the one to get elected President." Frank laughed.

"At least he's made America great again! Ray Toro; the visionary." Jenny said, mocking a salute.

"Jenny, _you _made America great again. You brought down BL/ind single handed! That's more than your Uncle Ray could do." Frank's words rang truth.

The perfection was started and continued by the legendary Rotten Candy. No one but those involved knew it was in fact Jenny who saved the world; she'd never be left alone other wise. Thanks to her, children had their fathers back, women weren't objectified, people were brave enough to smile again and the majority of the world was at peace. All due to one nine year old girl. She created this.

A brave new world.

**The End.**


End file.
